1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a radiographing apparatus having a radiation generating unit configured to generate radiation toward an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a radiographing apparatus of the related art include a portable radiographing apparatus. When performing photography by using the portable radiographing apparatus, a supporting portion configured to allow installation of a radiation generating unit at a sufficiently high position and allow installation of the radiation generating unit at a position aligned with a portion to be photographed of an object is required.
Accordingly, an arm configured to support the radiation generating unit and a pillar configured to support the arm are formed into a clamping structure. (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-144161)
However, in the radiographing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-144161, a movable range of the radiation generating unit depends on the length of the arm. Therefore, an improvement to allow installation of the radiation generating unit at arbitrary positions is desired.